Memories
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: Beastboy has bittersweet memories about Terra. Another Titan eases his pain, a closer bond forms between them. ((Some slash subtext))


Teen Titans is a DC Comics creation. Not mine.

This is a short little ficlet about BB and Robin conversing and relating. It's sort of BB/Robin, but can pass off as a friendship fic.

It had been nine months since Terra had been turned to stone. Beastboy tried to resume his life, act like he had before the incident happened. Of course, he still missed her. She was one of the few people he felt really understood him. It was like she was his kindred spirit. To lose someone so special deeply wounded his heart.

Today, he sat on the very rock that he and Terra shared on the first night she went to stay with the Titans. The boy remembered how much fun he'd had with her then... skipping rocks, making silly faces, and laughing. Those memories triggered a mixture of joy and sorrow.

Tears began to escape from his eyes. He quickly wiped them with his sleeve.

"No, I shouldn't cry." He thought. "Terra's only gone for awhile. She'll return one day! Then we can both play Mega Monkeys 4 and eat pizza and do lots of fun stuff!"

As much as he tried to reassure himself, he still felt as though he may never see the girl again.

He was startled when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Hey, Beastboy. I hope I didn't scare you." Robin said.

Beastboy sighed. "Dude, I think you're picking up those 'sneak up on people' skills your mentor has."

Robin smiled sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. "Sorry about that."

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"You'd been gone for a long time so I went out looking for you."

"Come on, I've only been gone for an hour! What could possibly happen to me in that little time?"

"Well, you could get kidnapped and become another alien's pet."

"DUDE! I told you to never mention that again!"

The boy wonder laughed while the green one frowned. He then sat down next to Beastboy. "You seemed quite pensive a while back."

"Ummm. Nah! I was just looking out at the bay! ...HEY! I think I hear Cyborg calling me!!" He got up to leave but Robin pulled him back down to his spot. "Hey! What gives?"

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Robin asked, his tone of voice serious yet soft.

Beastboy bit his lip. Robin was quite good when it came to reading into things, he figured he'd have no trouble knowing what was going on with him. "...Yeah."

"Well, my friend is trying to figure out ways to get her back to normal. The other Titans also do research occasionally."

Beastboy turned his gaze away from his friend's face and on to the bay. "I know... but..."

"But?"

"...What if there is no way to get her back..." He fought the tears that threatened to cascade down his cheeks.

"Don't lose hope. We're going to figure it out someday."

He shifted his sight toward the ground. "Still. I miss her...all the time..."

Robin placed his hand on his shoulder. Beastboy then looked at him, the other boy gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"I used to be part of a circus. My parents and I were acrobats called 'The Flying Graysons'. I was so happy in that place... The other performers were like family to me too. Everything was exciting and fun. It was probably the happiest I'd ever been." Robin's smile then became a scowl. "One day, we were performing on the trapeze. However, the wires had been cut by this low-life crook... and they both fell."

Beastboy's tears had won the battle and began to flow. He had never known that about Robin. That was actually one of the saddest things he'd ever heard. "I..."

Robin looked up, his expression less sad. "It's okay. I've come to terms with it."

"I bet you miss them..." He then rubbed his eyes, trying to stop any newly formed tears from falling.

"I do. The reason I became this," He pointed at the 'R' on his costume ", was to fight for them... to honor their memory."

Beastboy nodded. "Nowadays, when I fight...I sorta do it for Terra...atleast I think about her being wronged by guys like Slade...and I just want to stop all bad people like him."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

The two then turned to look at the water. Beastboy found himself feeling a bit intrigued by Robin. How could he be so...seemingly normal...after such a devastating event? Yes, losing Terra was terrible, but nothing could compare to losing one's entire family.

He then noticed Robin's hand was still resting in the same spot. For some reason, this made him blush a little. He felt it was a strange reaction to have for that sort of touch. In order to feel more at ease, he tried to think of something he could say or do. His eye caught something on the ground, which made him smile right away.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Have you...ever skipped rocks before?" He asked, picking up a stone.

"Well, yes."

"It's loads of fun! Watch how far mine goes!" He stood up.

Beastboy tossed it far across the bay. It did not skip, it sunk. He grit his teeth, feeling aggravated. Robin snickered.

"That was so not fair!!" BB stomped his foot repeatedly.

"Let's see how I do." Robin picked up a pebble, then flung it out. It skipped about the water three times until it finally stopped.

Beastboy bent down and got another. This time he was able to get the rock to skip four times. He and Robin grinned.

"You know..." Beastboy began. "This helps me deal with Terra being gone."

"Skipping rocks?"

"Well, no. Just having fun with someone."

Indeed, he felt that by making new good memories with the friends he has now, it would be something Terra would want. He still wished that she would return someday and they could spend time together as well. Until then, he knew he atleast had Robin to help him through this.

Robin then turned and looked at the tower. "We should be heading back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Hey, how about I cook you some tofu patties?" He asked, putting his arm around Robin.

The other boy's eye twitched. "Um, that's okay."

"It's real good!"

Knowing he couldn't win this fight, he simply nodded.

Beastboy beamed. "Yay! How about I also give you some spinach rolls too?"

"...Don't push your luck."

The End.


End file.
